Lana del Rey
}} |- | style="background-color:rgb(237,237,237);font-size:12px;"|'Director' | style="background-color:rgb(253,253,251);"| } |- | style="background-color:rgb(237,237,237);font-size:12px;"|'Production Co' | style="background-color:rgb(253,253,251);"| } |- | style="background-color:rgb(237,237,237);font-size:12px;"|'Filmed' | style="background-color:rgb(253,253,251);"| } |- | style="background-color:rgb(237,237,237);font-size:12px;"|'Location' | style="background-color:rgb(253,253,251);"| } |- | style="background-color:rgb(237,237,237);font-size:12px;"|'VEVO views' | style="background-color:rgb(253,253,251);"| } |} 'Elizabeth Woolridge Grant ', beter bekend als Lana del Rey, May Jailer, Lizzy Grant, Lana del Ray of Sparkle Rope Jump Queen-allemaal oude artiesten namen van miss Grant, is een 30-jarig Model, singer-songwriter, zangeres en musicus. Ze is het kind van Patricia en Rob Grant. Ze groeide op in Lake Placid. Ze heeft een broer en een zus; Caroline "Chuck" en Charlie Grant. Jeugd Lana del Rey werd geboren als Elizabeth Woolridge Grant op 21 Juni 1985. Haar vader en moeder hadden allebei eenbaan in de muziekindustrie, maar na Elizabeth's geboorte besloot haar moeder te stoppen met werken en werd haar vader zzp-er. Ze werd door haar ouders samen met haar broer en zus Charlie en Caroline Grant opgevoed in Lake Placid, New York. Haar vader verdiende goed, maar Lana beweert dat haar ouders zo lang als zij zelf kon herinneren een sobere levensstijl leefden. Lana had problemen met alcohol. Toen ze vijftien was, kreeg ze ruzie met haar leraren en haar moeder en besloten haar ouders haar naar een kostschool te sturen in Connecticut. Ze had daar een goede band met een van haar leraren, Gene Campell. Hij liet haar kennis maken met artiesten en schrijvers zoals Tupac, Walt Whitman en Vladimir Nabokov. Later zouden zij een heel grote invloed hebben op Lana's muziek carrière. Periodes Lana begon haar muziek carrière rond 2004. Ze was toen 19 jaar. Ze heeft in haar carrière veel platenmaatschsapijen versleten en was lang zoekende. Pas na zeven jaar nadat ze aan de weg begon te timmeren startte haar grote doorbraak met het album Born to Die. thumb|220x220px|Lana op [[Sirens]] Sirens-Periode Nadat ze geslaagd is en examen heeft gedaan, gaat ze op haar 18e terug naar New York. Ze studeert daar metafysica (een vorm van filosofie), bij Fordham College. Rond die tijd stopt ze ook met drinken na een ongeluk waarbij ze de auto van haar ouders kwijtraakt. Ze maakt veel vrienden en conecties in de muziekwereld. Nadat haar om haar 6 accorden leert op de gitaar, begint ze met muziek schrijven. Uit deze schriften komt een album, dat ze later "Sirens" zal gaan noemen. Het hele album is onder begeleiden van de zes accorden die haar oom haar heeft geleerd. Het is dus akoestisch. Haar artiesten naam was des tijds nog "May Jailer". Je hoort duidelijk dat het aan het begin van haar loopbaan is geschreven. haar uithalen zijn soms zwak en trillerig, en haar stem klinkt onschuldiger en jonger en iets minder nasaal dan nu. Het album is nooit uitgebracht ook omdat het werd beschouwd als kinderarbeid omdat Lana het op zo'n jonge leeftijd schreef, maar lekte in 2012. In 2005 begon Lana met optreden in clubs in New York. In deze periode veranderde haar artiestennaam veel. Van "may jailer" naar Lizzy Grant & the Phenomena naar "Sparkle Rope Jump Queen" en uiteindelijk "Lizzy Grant." Ze slaagde uiteindelijk in filosofie. Toen ze midden in haar sudie zat, ontving ze een contract ter waarde van $10.000 dollar. Daarvan huurde ze een trailer waar ze $400 per maand voor moest betalen. Lana del Ray-Periode Lana neem een Demo-Lp op; No Kung Fu in 2007. Het is nooit uitgebracht, maar er is wel een fanmade cover voor gemaakt. Een paar van de liedjes zouden ook op haar eerste studie album verschijnen, lana del rey aka lizzy grant. ]]Ze stuurde de LP naar verschillende producers. Uiteindelijk ging David Kahne er mee akkoord om met haar samen te werken. Lana was daarvoor al bezig geweest met een album dat ze samen opnam met haar toenmalige vriendje, Steven Martins, maar uiteindelijk werd die versie geschrapt. David en Lana begonnen met opnemen in 2008. Ze deden dat iedere dag voor 3 maanden. Nadat ze begonnen werd haar eerste echte LP uitgebracht, genaamd Kill Kill. Het album bestond uit 3 tracks, "Kill Kill" , "Gramma" en "Yayo". Alle drie zouden later ook verschijnen op haar studio album. ]]Toen Lana klaar was met het schrijven, werd het album Lana del Ray aka Lizzy Grant uitgebracht door 5 points records. Het werd digitaal uitgebracht op iTunes en Amazon voor $10 euro of $1 per track in 2010. Er was weinig aandacht voor het album, dus het werd uit de online winkels gehaald. Haar nieuwe manager overtuigde Lana om de rechten op te kopen en het album uit circulatie te halen. Ze wilde een heel nieuwe richting op qua muziekstijl. De plannen om de CD écht op de markt te brengen zijn dus nooit doorgegaan. Directeur van 5 points records zegt erg teleurgesteld te zijn in het overstappen van del Rey naar Interscope Records. "Maar als een artiest sta ik volledig achter haar". Born to Die-Periode Later in 2010, begon Lana met werken aan haar doorbraak album, Born to Die samen met Justin Parker. In hetzelfde jaar verfde ze haar haar een oranje-blonbde kleur. Over haar haar transformatie: "Het is echt zo, nadat ik m'n haar donkerder verfde, begonnen mensen me veel serieus te nemen." Ze maakte een youtube account aan en postte hierop zelf gemaakte filmpjes die ze op haar computer maakte, vaak met haar eigen muziek eronder. Op 19 augustus 2011 uploadde ze Video Games, en dat zou haar leven voorgoed veranderen. Het oorspronkelijke filmpje is niet te achterhalen, maar op haar VEVO-channel staat wel de uiteindelijke versie, die ze ook op haar laptop maakte. Het filmpje kreeg enorm veel aandacht van de muziek critici, in positieve zin. Diezelfde maand tekende ze bij verschillende platen maatschappijen; Stranger Records, Interscope Records en Polydor Records. Ze kreeg haar eigen VEVO-account waar 16 oktober 2011 Video Games werd geüpload. Vandaag heeft het filmpje bijna 90 miljoen views. Ook werd op 16 oktober de plaat Video Games uitgebracht, waar Video Games ]]En Blue Jeans stonden. Interscope Records liet Lana kennis maken met verschillende producers waaronder Rick Nowels en Emile Haynie. Met hen nam ze zowel nieuw als oud materiaal op en 14 decenmber 2011 werd Born to Die uitgebracht als 2e single voor haar album, dat toen nog geen titel had. Hierna had ze een korte periode wanneer ze veel optredens gaf. Niet alle optredens werden even goed ontvangen. "Ik denk dat ik meer een songwriter ben dan iemand die liedjes zingt voor groot publiek. En mijn fans weten dat ook. Die komen voor de muziek en niet om te kijken hoe goed ik optreed en of ik een toeval krijg van de zenuwen en sterf." -Lana over haar optreden van Blue Jeans bij Saturday Night Live. Maar andere optredens, zoals die van Video Games bij David Letterman, werden veel beter ontvangen. Na hoor optreed-periode, werden de laatste puntjes op die i gezet. Er werd een shoot gehouden op de set van Born to Die, waarvan de foto's later zouden verschijnen in de bijsluiting van haar cd. En uiteindelijk, op 27 Januari 2011 werd het album uitgebracht. Critici waren over het algemeen negatief over het album na hoge verwachtigen na het horen van singles Born to Die, Blue Jeans en Video Games. Ook werd er veel kritiek gegeven op Lana's imago. Sommige critici beweerde dat Lana een alter ego van Lizy Grant was, bedacht door de platenmaatschappij om haar een plek te geven in de indie-muziekwereld. Commercieel deed het album het wel heel goed, vooral in Europa. The Paradise-Periode in Oktober 2012 ]] In een interview met RTVE in Juni 2012 vertelde Lana dat ze bezig was met een nieuw album. ZE had destijds al 5 liedjes geschreven waarvan ze 3 titels vertelde: "Will You Still Love Me When I'm No Longer Young and Beautiful", "In the Land of Gods & Monsters" en "I Sing the Body Electric". Toen waren de titels nog niet bepaald en werden de liedjes bij de kernzin benoemd. In een ander interview vertelde Lana dat het meer een LP zou worden, en beschreef het als "The Born to Die Paradise editie" En het ongeveer 7 nieuwe nummers zou bevatten en uit zou komen in November 2012. Lana zorgde voor veel promotie rondom de LP, ze stond bijvoorbeeld Model voor H&M en in het spotje werd het liedje "Blue Velvet" gedraaid. Ook deed ze een campagne voor Jaguar en lanceerde ze een eigen handtas-lijn. 5 dagen voor het uitkomen van het album, verfde Lana haar haar zwart. Hiermee wilde ze duidelijk maken dat de Born to Die-Periode bijna tot z'n einde zou komen en haar muziek richting hierna een "meer duistere kant" op zou gaan. 9 November werd de LP uitgebracht op iTunes met een bonus track genaamd "Burning Desire" Op 14 februari 2013 werd hier als "cadeautje" een video clip van uitgebracht op Lana's 2e YouTube account. Er werd ook een fysieke vorm van het album uitgebracht, "Born to Die: The Paradise edition" Wat bestond uit 2 CD's: Born to Die Deluxe Edition en The Paradise LP in CD-vorm. , foto door haar zus Chuck Grant]] In Juni 2013 begon Lana te werken aan een short film, genaamd Tropico, samen met Anthony Mandler die de film zou gaan regiseren. Lana heeft de film zelf geschreven. De film duurt in het totaal 27 minuten. Het is gebaseerd op "het Bijbelse verhaal over zonden.'" Lana speel daarin Eva en Shaun Ross speelt Adam. Zelf noemde Lana de film een "officieel afscheid van de Born to Die-periode". Op 4 december 2013 ging de film in première in het Cinerama Dome in Hollywood, California. Op 6 december werd de film geupload op Lana's VEVO account. Het heeft momenteel 6 miljoen views. De film kreeg, zoals vaak bij Lana's werk, een gemixte ontvangst. Ultraviolence-Periode thumb|220px|Lana del Rey in haar video clip voor [[West Coast,april 2014]]Lana was gaan werken aan een Born to Die-opvolging nadat Born to Die uitkwam, maar ze had het gevoel dat er geen echte inhoud in zat, tot November 2013, toen ze al haar werk nog eens doornam en in een keer een ingeving kreeg.Ze schreef alle liedjes en nam ze 3 weken later op in Electric Lady studios met Rick Nowels. Aan het einde van hun sessie was het album compleet. Maar vlak daarna onmoette Lana Dan Auerbach in een club en nadat ze een tijdje hadden gesproken waren ze het er mee eens dat ze samen zouden moeten werken. Een week later nam Lana het album opnieuw op, deze keer met een live band in de studio en een SM-58 microfoon. voor haar aankomende album Ultraviolence-3 april 2014]] Rond deze tijd vertelde ze in interviews over haar nieuwe album: Het zou duisterder zijn dan born to die. Ze liet ook een paar tracks weten die op het album zouden staan waaronder een liedje genaamd "Black Beauty". Nadat Black Beauty uitlekte, vertelde Lana: "Ik voel me zo ontmoedigd. Ik weet echt niet wat ik op de CD moet zetten. Maar ik denk dat ik hem er wel op kan zetten en zien wat er gebeurd...". Hiermee maakte ze niet duidelijk of Black Beauty er überhaupt op zou gaan staan. Ze voegde toe dat ze aan het werken was aan een nieuw album genaamd Ultraviolence, "todat m'n nummer uitlekte vorige week. Het kwam volledig binnenvallen, m'n leven staat nu op z'n kop. Maar ja, ik ben nu gewoon liedjes aan het schrijven die ik leuk vind. Ze zijn allemaal kalm en simpel, een beetje geïnspireerd op de West kust." Op 20 februari 2014 post Lana zowel op twitter als op instagram een fot van haar en Daan, met het bijschrift: "Me and Dan Auerbach are hapy to present you Ultraviolence". "West Coast" werd als hoofd single uitgebracht op 14 april 2014. Critici waren er enthousiast over en het eindigde in veel landen in de iTunes-top 40. Op 7 mei werd de bijhorende clip uitgebracht. Rond deze tijd begon ze ook te werken met de fotograaf Neil Krug, die foto's zou gaan maken voor de singles"Ultraviolence", "West Coast", "Shades of Cool" en "Brooklyn Baby". Ook zou hij de voorkant van het album fotograferen en alle foto's in de bijsluiter van het album. 26 Mei 2013 werd "Shades of Cool" uitgebracht als eerste promotie single van het album. Op 4 juni werd "Ultraviolence" als 2e promotie single uitgebracht en "Brooklyn Baby" als 3e op 8 juni. 13 juni wordt het album uitgebracht in Amerika. Een stukje van een clip voor "Pretty When You Cry" werd uitgebracht via Lana's instagram op 16 Juni. thumb|220px|Lana in een fotoshoot voor Fader, augustus 2014 18 augustus 2014 wordt "Ultraviolence" als 4e promotie en 2e single, met een video clip waarin Lana een bruid speelt uitgebracht op 30 augustus 2014. In Duitsland werd "Black Beauty" ook als single uitgebracht. In november van 2014 nam Lana del Rey 2 liedjes op voor Tim Burton's toen aankomende film "Big Eyes". 19 december kwamen deze liedjes uit als "Big Eyes" en "I Can Fly" die gebruikt zouden worden als soundtrack voor de film. Dit lied werd genomineerd voor een Golden-Globe award voor "Best orginal Song". Op 1 december werd een tour aangekondigd voor het "Ultraviolence" album. Deze tour heette de Endless Summer Tour en had 17 data in Noord-Amerika. Lana del Rey wordt ook verwacht te verschijnen in Emile Haynie's aankomende album. Honeymoon-periode thumb|220px|Shots van Lana langs de snelweg die worden laten zien aan het begin van het Honeymoon-audio Juli 2015 In juni 2014 sprak Lana het eerst over de opvolger van Ultraviolence in een radio interview. Destijds was het nog de bedoeling dat het album Music To Watch Boys To zou gaan heten. In oktober van hetzelfde jaar vertelde ze interesse te hebben in een samenwerking met Gorgio Moroder, een bekende disco producer. In een interview met Grazia, december 2014 vertelde ze dat ze al 10 liedjes had geschreven voor het aankomende album. In februari 2015 vertelde Lana dat haar aankomende album Honeymoon zou gaan heten. Later zei ze over deze titel: "In de periode dat ik de liederen voor dit album schreef, was mijn leven eigenlijk het tegenovergestelde van een Honeymoon. Er was zoveel chaos en onduidelijkheid. Door middel van liedjes schrijven over andere tijden een een simpler leven kon ik de realiteit ontvluchten. Dat verklaart ook het dromerige thema van dit album". Ook vertelde thumb|220px|Promotie voor [[High By The Beach, foto door haar zus Chuck Grant, juni 2015]]ze dat ze al 4 liedjes had gekozen voor het album, en er nog naar een paar zocht om "alles bij elkaar te brengen". Voor dit album creeërde Lana ook een instagram account geijknamig aan het album. Op 14 Juli 2015 uploade ze een kort fimpje die haar langs de snelweg zonnend liet zien, met erbij geschreven dat het audio van de gelijknamige title track nu op haar persoonlijke YouTube account stond. Ondanks het feit dat er erg vroeg werd geüpload, was het best beschikbaar voor verkoop en streaming op 9 september 2015. Op 4 augustus kondigde ze aan via instagram dat haar nieuwe single genaamd High By The Beach op 10 augustus uitgebracht zou worden. Het lied lekte uit via Tumblr op 7 augustus. Op 13 augustus werd de videoclip op VEVO gezet.